Good Intentions
Walkthrough Witnessing the Eye of Magnus Tolfdir has returned from Saarthal and with the help of the Arch-Mage has moved the giant floating orb of crackling energy into the Hall of the Elements. Tolfdir is nearby. You can ask him if he has any lower-priority tasks for you to complete (beginning any of the College’s additional quests), be sure to tell him that Urag suggested you come see him and that you found a book entitled Night of Tears. He tells you he’ll have to read it, but he’s having difficulty tearing himself away from the beauty of the orb, which some people have called the Eye of Magnus. If you’ll permit him (and you should), he wishes to make a few observations. He observes that the markings are quite unlike anything seen before; not even Falmer runes are a match. The object is also radiating Magicka, and this has caused the Arch-Mage to fully commit to researching the orb. Tolfdir is about to continue, when he is interrupted by Ancano, a gaunt High Elf with a highfalutin attitude that riles Tolfdir. He reluctantly agrees to let you leave with Ancano, who has important information to impart. Ancano says that someone from the Psijic Order has appeared at the College and is asking for you by name. Ask Ancano for further information if you wish. Then follow him out of the Hall of the Elements and into the Arch-Mage’s Quarters. You have little time to speak with Savos Aren or Ancano; the cowled figure wearing the same robes as the initial mage you saw in your vision pauses time and introduces himself as Quaranir. Time is fleeting, so he is quick to impart that the Order has had little success in contacting you previously and that this is probably because of the Eye of Magnus. Time is fleeting but this is a good point in time to rob the Arch-Mage blind and steal all his expensive goodies. Time is stalled and so he will never know. Press the exit button and enjoy~ According to Quaranir, the longer the Eye remains in the College, the more dangerous the situation becomes. They expect dire consequences if the Eye isn’t banished, but the future is obscure, and the Psijic Order is unsure how you must act. Seeking out the Augur of Dunlain is the next logical step. Moments later, there is a flash of light, and time resumes as normal. Forgotten Experiments Ancano is furious at the Psijic Order’s interruption and vows to get to the bottom of this matter. Begin searching out the mages within the College and asking them about the Augur of Dunlain (if you don’t wish to immediately journey to his location). No one is aware of the stoppage of time except you. Here’s what the main inhabitants of the College know (or reveal) about the Augur: *Ancano is rather cagey, professing to know nothing about the Augur. *Savos Aren is rather annoyed that Tolfdir has been telling stories again, and he hopes you’ll instruct the old fellow to knock it off. *Colette Marence relates a tragic story of an experiment gone horribly wrong; the ghost of the unfortunate College member is said to still roam the halls. *Urag gro-Shub has little to say on the subject. *Mirabelle Ervine says that the Augur is nothing that need concern you and remains tight-lipped about whatever was going on. **(Persuade) Mirabelle can be persuaded to reveal the location of the Augur if you speak with her. *Arniel Gane, Enthir, and the other Apprentices say they don’t know anything, but suggest you speak to Tolfdir about it. *Nirya is more concerned with her animosity with Faralda. Other mages in the Hall of Countenance and around the College are professing to know nothing about the Augur. Hidden in the Midden The most trustworthy of your close colleagues has the information you require. Ask Tolfdir about the Augur of Dunlain, and he tells you it has been years since he’s spoken with him. The Augur is down in the Midden. Now seek either of the entrances and descend into the Midden. The icy and dank dungeons known as the Midden are beneath the College. It consists of a series of passages and stairs. The remains of innumerable experiments are scattered about and long forgotten. Draugr and Atronachs roam these gloomy corridors, so expect a few fights along the way. You will most likely encounter the Atronach Forge and the Daedric Relic while searching the Midden. As you cross an icy bridge, you begin to hear the voice of the Augur, echoing through the tunnels. He tells you there is nothing for you here and that your perseverance will only lead to disappointment. The sealed door to the Augur’s chamber is locked. Try it, and your persistence is rewarded; the Augur lets you into his grim oubliette. Speak to this maelstrom of writhing oddness and flame, who believes events are too late to change. You also find out that you aren’t the only one who’s visited the Augur recently. A Thalmor named Ancano has been here too. Thinking that Ancano was simply here to strengthen his own hand, the Augur neglected to tell him that the Eye of Magnus is extremely dangerous, and a staff of great power is required to mitigate this threat. Find the Staff of Magnus at the earliest opportunity. Return to Savos Aren, who is probably gazing at the Eye of Magnus. Tell him you have important information. He initially scoffs at your request to find the Staff of Magnus, but after you mention who gave you this information, his tune changes. He is impressed with your initiative and wants someone to follow up on locating the staff. He means you. He remembers Mirabelle Ervine mentioning something about the staff, but that was a while ago. Video Guide: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfFIksgseAg&feature=BFa&list=UUUyq_JHklFIXATdt7jiyk5w&lf=plcp Bugs *It is possible, that after talking to Quaranir, the door to Skyrim will not open. This can be solved by leaving the entrance and coming back and trying the door again. When the quest says to follow Acano sometimes he stands in the corner of the room with the doors that leads to: Skyrim, the Arcaneum, and the locked Arch-mage's quarters. Acano just stands there and when you walk up to him he says "I said lets go now" and shows the questions availible to ask but even if you ask all of them he just stands there. Sometimes after mentioning the "Night of Tears" to Tolfdir you get the objective "Listen to Tolfdir" he doesn't talk and he just stares at you. Then when Ancano comes to talk to you he will do the same.